Lucky One
by OTPLukeia
Summary: Camping Trip! Sounds like fun right? But with this group, something dramatic is bound to happen. Lukeia.


**I'm back with another one-shot. Thanks to Jen for giving me the idea for this in a review for my story Beautiful Soul. "Thanks Jen!" *Thumbs up***

 **The songs I used in this are Lucky One by Simple Plan and Smile by Unckle Kracker you should go check them out. Great songs.**

 **Please review. I'm thinking of doing another chapter for this one. It would be the next day when they wake up but I'm not really sure what I should do in it so please review if you have any ideas thanks.**

 **I don't own Lost and Found or the characters or the songs used.**

* * *

Lucky One

It was a Saturday afternoon and Leia and Rachel were standing in the rose room with sleeping bags. They were going camping.

"This is going to be so much fun." Leia said. She may seem like a girly girl but she loved the outdoors, especially camping.

"Yeah. So much fun." Rachel said sarcastically. She wasn't a big fan of camping but Leia convinced her to come.

"Hey guys." Maggie said walking up to them. She was also coming camping.

"Hey Maggie." The girls said. Leia was less enthusiastic about Maggie coming. She wanted the opportunity to spend some time with Luke without Maggie around. But she couldn't always have what she wanted.

"Hello everyone." The girls turned to find Theo walking towards them. "Luke and John are in the van ready to go. Follow me." He said.

The girls followed Theo. He was extremely excited to be going camping. Especially with his best friends.

John and Luke were standing next to the van when they all came outside. Leia smiled when she saw Luke. He was wearing a really adorable beanie. It was an R2-D2 beanie. He looked so cute in it. And it matched Leia's earmuffs which looked like princess Leia's hair.

When they reached the van everyone had to hand their stuff to Luke and John who then packed it into the van. Luckily the van was big. They had a lot of stuff. A tent, food, sleeping bags, pillows and of course guitars.

When Leia got to Luke he smiled. "Nice earmuffs." He said, taking her bag.

"Thank you." She smiled touching them. "I like your beanie." She said.

"Woah. You two are like in sync." Theo said, totally ruining their moment.

"Yeah." John said. "If we had have known, we all would have worn a Star Wars hat." He joked.

Everyone laughed. Rachel thought it was cute that Luke and Leia matched. She knew how much Leia liked him and she was beginning to think Luke liked her back.

"Hey everyone. Is it okay if I sit shotgun." Maggie said. "I get car sick on long trips." She said.

"That's fine." John said. "I can sit in the back."

Maggie smiled. This was all part of her plan. Now she could sit up the front with Luke for a whole two hours.

Leia didn't like this. Of course Maggie got car sick. Of course she gets to spend the whole two hour trip next to Luke.

Leia was sitting in the middle between John and Rachel. Theo was sitting behind them. He was very squished. He had a lot of their stuff surrounding him. He didn't mind though.

Luke could see Leia in the rear vision mirror. She looked so adorable in her earmuffs. Just as beautiful as the real Princess Leia.

They hit the road. The car ride was a lot of fun. They sung along to the radio and played some car games, Theo's suggestion, and they talked a little.

Maggie's plan to talk to Luke during the car ride didn't really work out for her. They all talked together so she didn't really get a chance. This pleased Leia.

When they reached the lake where they would be camping Luke parked the van. The area was beautiful. They were surrounded by trees but in one direction the lake was clearly visible. It was stunning.

They all got out of the van and took in their surroundings.

"This is amazing." Leia said smiling.

"Yeah. My family and I used to come here every summer." Luke said. "But then we just stopped coming one year. I don't know why." He shrugged.

"Well it's fantastic. Good choice buddy." John said.

They all started unpacking the van. "So who knows how to put up a tent?" Theo asked. "Cause I don't know."

"I do." Leia said.

"Me too." Luke said.

"Great." John said. "So you two can start setting up the tent while we get everything else sorted."

"Cool." Leia said, smiling at Luke. "Let's do this."

It took them about 15 minutes to put up the tent. Luke was surprised. Normally it took his family at least 20 minutes to put up the tent and that was when there was lots of people helping.

"You're a pro at this Leia." He said.

"Yeah. I was a girl scout." She said. "And also my dad used to take me camping all the time and he would time me to see how long it would take me to put up the tent each time. I got pretty good at it." she smiled.

"Wow. Great tent guys." John said. "We've set up all the chairs and stuff."

Luke and Leia turned around to find all the chairs surrounding an area for a fire pit as well as all the tubs with their food set up on a collapsible table.

"Great. Now all we need is firewood." Leia said. "I'll go find some." She said turning around to walk into the woods.

"I'll help." Luke said following her. Leia smiled and together they entered the woods to get some fire wood.

"So…" Leia said. "You used to come here with your family?"

"Yeah every summer. All my cousins and my grandparents would come up too. I think the reason we stopped was because my grandpa got sick. This was always his place." Luke said.

"That sounds like fun. I've never really been close with my cousins or grandparents. They live on the other side of the country. We see them all once a year, for Christmas." She said.

As the two talked they picked up sticks and small logs. Anything that would be good for firewood.

"I couldn't imagine that. My families always been super close. Apart from the people at lost and found, my cousins are like my best friends." Luke said smiling, thinking about his family. He was an only child so being able to grow up with them was like having siblings.

"That sounds nice. The only family I really have is my mum and dad. Although Rachel is basically my sister now." Leia said.

"Yeah. You two seem really close." He said picking up a branch.

"Yeah. We know everything about each other. We don't have secrets." She said. "I don't think I can carry anymore. We should head back."

"Let's go." He said.

The two made their way back to the campsite and saw all the others standing near the lake. It was really cold so no one was game enough to actually go in. Luke and Leia placed the firewood on the ground next to the fire pit. They chose the best branches and got the fire going.

"Perfect." Leia said smiling. The two hi fived just as the others came back.

"Great you got the fire going." Maggie said standing next to Luke.

"I'm so glad you guys are here. We don't know the first thing about camping." Rachel said, hugging Leia.

Leia smiled looking over to Luke. Her smile faded a little when she saw him and Maggie talking. They were laughing together. Leia couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

For the rest of the afternoon they all did their own thing. Leia and Rachel went for a walk together, while the others stayed at the campsite. It was a quiet afternoon. They took the time to relax a little.

* * *

At around 6:30 John asked "What's for dinner?" he was looking at Theo when he said it. He was in charge of getting the food.

"Chilli." He said. "I better start preparing it. Who wants to help?" he asked.

"Ooh I'll help." Rachel said. "I love cooking." They got up and went to the table to start preparing the ingredients.

Leia was left sitting by herself when Rachel left so John got up and joined her. She was staring at Luke and Maggie so she didn't even notice when John sat down.

"He doesn't like her." he said. This startled Leia.

"What?" she asked, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Luke." John said. "He doesn't like Maggie. In fact I'm pretty sure he likes you." He said.

"I doubt it." Leia said looking over at the two. It looked like they were flirting.

"No seriously. He wrote this song and I heard him playing it. It sounded like he wrote it for you. And also he talks about you a lot and when you're not paying attention, the guy can't take his eyes off of you." John said seriously. "And you clearly like him."

"What?" she said shocked. "No I… no I don't." she stuttered.

"Leia it's pretty obvious. You always make excuses to talk to him. When we perform, you always tell him what a great job he did and you've never once complimented the rest of us. You always blush when he's around and not to mention, your whole face lights up when he's around. You might as well be glowing when he's talking to you." John said. Leia blushed when she heard this.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked.

"Yes. It is." John said. "To basically everyone except him. You should tell him how you feel."

"I can't do that." Leia said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because we've finally become friends." She said. "For a while there we didn't really talk it was like we didn't know each other, but recently we've started talking and I feel like we've really connected, and if friends is all he wants to be, then I don't want to ruin what we've developed by telling him the truth." Leia reasoned.

"Okay fine. Don't tell him." John said. "But I think you're making a huge mistake."

Leia didn't know what to say after that. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Leia was thinking about what John said. There was no way Luke could actually like her.

"I'll make you a deal." Leia said. John turned to face her. "I'll tell Luke how I feel, the day you tell Michelle how you feel."

John was shocked. How did she know? It was a good deal though. It was probably good motivation for him. He knew Luke would be happy when Leia tells him how she feels and there was nothing he wanted more than his best friend to be happy. Maybe conquering his fear was worth his friend's happiness.

"You've got yourself a deal." John said. The two shook hands and smiled at each other. "How did you know about Michelle?" he asked.

"Oh please. Everyone knows John." She said.

"Really? Everyone?" he said nervously.

Leia nodded. "Don't worry though. I'm pretty sure Michelle has no clue. You know we should be friends."

"Yeah we should. We could totally write a song together. It would be so awesome." He said.

"Yes." Leia said. "I mean we are two of the best song writers in the studio. Let's make it happen." She smiled. She was glad her and John were getting along. He was Luke's best friend and she knows Luke would never date anyone who didn't get along with his friends.

"I'll book some studio time." John said. He really liked Leia. She would be great with Luke. She was super happy and bubbly, perfect for his best friend.

"Awesome." Leia smiled.

* * *

While Leia and John were having this conversation Luke kept glancing at them. He felt jealous. Why would John be talking to Leia? He's never shown an interest in her before. He'd have to talk to John about this later.

* * *

It was starting to get dark so the fire was now the main source of light for the campsite.

Theo made his mums chilli recipe. It was really good. It was spicy but not too spicy. He served it with cheese and bread. Everyone went nuts over it.

"This is the best chilli I've ever had in my life." Maggie said.

"Thanks. It's my mum's recipe." Theo said smiling.

"Well thank you Theo's mum." John said laughing.

After dinner it was agreed that John and Maggie should do the cleaning up. They went down to the lake to wash the dishes.

Leia was sitting in a chair looking up at the sky. It was a full moon that night. It looked so big from where they were. She loved looking up at the stars. From the city it was hard to see them but where they were now there was nothing in their way.

Luke sat next to Leia. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said never taking her eyes off of the stars. "The darkest nights produce the brightest stars."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said looking up at the sky too.

"I love star gazing. It's one of life's simple pleasures." She said. "It's beautiful out here. We should come more often." She turned to look at Luke.

"Yeah. We could make it a thing." He said. The two smiled at each other and both turned away blushing. They returned their gazes to the sky and sat together in silence. A comfortable silence.

Maggie and John finished the cleaning up and joined the rest of them. "Who wants smores?" Maggie cheered.

Everyone got up and grabbed a stick, which Rachel collected earlier, to roast their marshmallows. They each made their own smore and then John got out his guitar.

"It's campfire jam time." He said taking a seat. They all cheered as John started strumming. "This is a little something I've been working on. As you guys know my mum died, and it's been really hard for me since it happened so this is just about how I've been feeling."

"Why do stars all line up so perfectly, For everybody, but not for me

Wish it could be easy, But it never goes away

It's never like the movies, It's never like they say

But maybe one day I'll be back on my feet

And all of this pain on me gone

And maybe it won't be so hard to believe

Then I'll found out just where I belong

It feels like it's taking forever

But one day things can get better

And maybe, My time will come

And I'll be the lucky one."

When John finished everyone clapped and cheered for him. John did a little bow jokingly. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Who's next?" Theo asked.

"I'll go." Luke volunteered taking the guitar from John. "This is a song I've been writing. It's about someone special in my life." He said strumming the guitar.

"You're better than the best, I'm lucky just to linger in your light

Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right

Completely unaware, Nothing can compare to where you send me,

Lets me know that it's OK, yeah it's OK

And the moments where my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun, Fall out of bed, sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head, spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile." He was smiling the whole time he was singing. He tried not to look at Leia when he was singing. The song was about her so it was nearly impossible not to stare into her beautiful eyes and serenade her right then and there.

Maggie, who was sitting next to Luke, didn't notice his glances towards Leia during the song. She assumed that the song was about herself. She felt a connection with Luke and just assumed that he felt it too.

"Thank you." She whispered to Luke after the song.

Luke turned to face Maggie, confusion written all over his face. "What?" he asked.

"For the song silly. It's about me obviously." She smiled taking his hand.

Luke dropped her hand. "I'm sorry Maggie but I didn't write the song about you." He said moving away from her, subtly.

"What? But we have so much fun together. Who else could it be about?" she asked exasperated.

"It's not important. And I like you Maggie but as more of a sister kind of thing." He said.

"Oh no!" Maggie shouted. "You can't do this. You can't spend all this time flirting with me and being all charming and then write a song about some other girl and not even tell me who the girl is!" She was getting angry. She just got friend zoned by the one guy she's ever really liked.

"I can't say who it's about." He whispered trying to calm her down. Everyone was looking at them now.

"No, you won't say who it's about. Is it about someone at Lost and Found?" she asked. Luke wouldn't answer. "Is it someone on this camping trip?" she asked. Again Luke didn't answer but the look on his face gave Maggie the answer she needed. "So is it Rachel?" she asked.

"Oh for goodness sakes it's Leia!" Luke exclaimed. Everyone just stared wide eyed at him. Everyone was shocked at his outburst. Luke was just as shocked as everyone else. He sat there stunned for about three seconds and then he got up and ran into the forest.

No one knew what to do. John got up to follow him but he saw no sight of him and he didn't want to get lost in the woods.

"Luke!" He shouted. "Luke come back!"

They all shouted his name. All except Leia. She was still sitting down, shocked, with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's just let him cool off guys. He'll come back when he's ready." Theo said. They all agreed and let him go.

* * *

Luke was gone for a long time. They all eventually went to bed. They were all exhausted and they weren't too worried about Luke. He knew the woods like the back of his hand.

Leia couldn't sleep so she got up. She was worried about Luke. She couldn't believe that he liked her. He was everything she wanted in a guy and he actually likes her back. It was a crazy idea.

Leia was sitting by the lake staring at the moon. She had a blanket wrapped around herself so she wouldn't freeze but she was still cold. The moon was full and cast a beautiful, shimmering reflection on the water. Leia couldn't help but fall in love with this place. The scenery is unbelievably perfect. It was like something you would see in a movie.

She was sitting there for a little while when Luke came back to the campsite. He took some time to cool off and think about things. He wasn't really upset that Leia knew about his feelings. He was kind of relieved actually. He was mad over the fact that the way she found out about his feelings wasn't the least bit romantic. Luke was a sensitive guy and he wanted to tell Leia how he felt in a more special way. He wanted her to remember it.

He was about to enter the tent and go to sleep when he saw a figure sitting by the lake. He knew instantly it was Leia. He knew he needed to talk to her so he made his way over to her and sat down.

"The moon will guide you through the night with her brightness, but she will always dwell in the darkness, in order to be seen." Leia said when Luke sat down.

Luke was a little shocked by her words. "Who said that?" he asked.

"Shannon L. Alder. She's an inspirational author." Leia said never taking her eyes off the sky.

"Listen Leia." Luke said.

"Shhh." Leia said putting her hand on Luke's. "Listen."

Luke listened but he heard nothing. "I don't hear anything." He said.

"Exactly. It's quiet, peaceful, there's no drama, and it's beautiful." She said. Luke nodded and squeezed her hand.

Luke sighed and stayed quiet for a little while. "Leia we need to talk about what happened." he said.

"Fine." She sighed turning to face him. "What do you want me to say? That I like you back? Fine. Luke I've liked you from the moment I met you, but I don't know if I'm ready for what comes next. We've become really good friends and I'm scared that if we take it farther then it's just going to crash and burn and we won't be able to recover. I need you in my life and I'm afraid that what you're feeling right now isn't going to last. People change their minds all the time. I mean Shakespeare said 'Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly. Then your love would also change.' That's basically saying you will change your mind eventually and I don't know if I'm ready to take that risk. I'm scared of taking this, whatever we have, to the next level because I'm way too invested in this to have you change your mind or back out. But I'm terrified to not take this to the next level because I don't want to regret turning down the one thing in my life that makes absolute sense." Leia rambled.

She didn't once look at his face throughout her whole speech. She was too nervous. If she did look at his face she would have seen the big smile making its way onto his face, getting bigger with everything she said. Luke thought she was so adorable and he couldn't resist. He leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked at first but she melted into the kiss. He caressed her cheek and pulled away. It was a short and sweet kiss but the feelings they both got from the kiss were intense. They felt like they were on fire. It felt like there were sparks of electrical pleasure running through their bodies. It was absolute perfection.

When they separated the rested their foreheads together.

"Leia." Luke said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Leia smiled. Even though she had all these doubts, she had to take a chance. "Yes." was all she said. Luke smiled and pecked her lips again. The two shared a smile.

Leia shivered. "Are you cold?" Luke asked wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah." Leia said. "We should probably go to sleep."

Luke agreed and together they made their way to the tent. When they got there the others had all huddled together. They must have been cold. There was a lot of space for Luke and Leia. They picked up their sleeping bags and pillows and huddled together in a corner.

Luke put his arm around Leia and the two snuggled together. "Goodnight Leia." He said.

"Night." She said already drifting off.

Although they were sleeping on the ground, they had one of the best sleeps ever that night.

* * *

 **That's all folks.**

 **Please review. I love feedback and please if you have any ideas for the next chapter or another Lukeia fic I'm all ears.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Stay you, stay beautiful.**


End file.
